bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenshi Satsuriku
Tenshi Satsuriku is a current 5th Division Shinigami who was killed by the Arrancar Fraction Serenity, and brought back to life by the now wandering Espada Akuma Itonami. While having little memories of his past life he is dedicated to the 5th Division and its Taicho Akito Zuta Apperence Tenshi Satsuriku is usually seen in traditional Black shinigami robes with a white sash and under robes. He wears a set of heavy rimmed glasses used for his near sighted astigmatism; the glasses are black to keep within the standard shinigami uniform regulations .He wears formal straw zori sandals with no tabi over his feet aside from that, the only unique part of his clothing is his gauntlets, made of a heavy steel infused with Reiatsu, and the arm wrapping underneath them. Tenshi is rather tall and lean but by no means the tallest of the shinigami. He has Copper colored hair and a small goatee. A few dragon tattoos and scars can be found over his body from the traumatic events in his past, oddly the one on his forehead doesn’t seem to heal. Personality Tenshi is Loyal, respectful, attentive, Likes to get to know people, Likes to cook, Likes to call people by first names and/ or nick names. Somewhat easy going. Enjoys art, likes to build new things and to think creatively and outside the box, like to think of new solutions to problems, Enjoys Kidou Class Loves Spicy food and good Sake, although he doesn’t drink much. Hates rude and arrogant people and would fight to the death to defend and save a friend. hates to see people he cares for in pain. generally quiet until you get to know him, then you can't shut him up. Always thinking about what to do next and the best way to do it. likes to read, With the Recent loss of his memories he has become withdrawn from nearly everyone preferring to sit alone and think quietly, perhaps in time he will find his old self, with the proper help. Zanpakuto Little is known of Tenshi's now lost Zanpakuto.What is known is that early on in Tenshi's first life it was stolen and replaced by the then Arrancar Serenity's own Zanpakuto. This same Arrancar later returned it and even trained him to speak to the Zanpakuto Spirit, Despite this the spirit never revealed her name to Tenshi before his death Zanpakuto Inner world The inner world is always night, but bright. It’s a huge Japanese garden, with a Koi pond the size of a small lake with a red japans bridge over at the edge. All around the lake are cherry trees in bloom with cherry blossoms. The moon in the sky is blood red. White fissures crack across it as Tenshi takes damage. The more damage taken the more the moon turns white and begins to glow like the sun. Then Tenshi is depressed or distressed it snows and the eternal spring of the inner world turns to winter with the trees losing all their leafs and blossoms, depending on the severity of the emotion. It rains from time to time during times of high emotions from Tenshi. There is a Shinto shrine hidden in the forest of cherry trees. Zanpakuto Spirit Tenshi's Zanpakuto spirit is female. about 5’7” petite. Pale skin. Blood red kimono. Blood red hair and eyes. Fangs. Black finger nails and toe nails. Black geisha geta no socks. Floral Kinono pattern. Her personality is different; she enjoys singing and fighting, is quick tempered but forgives easily, likes sour foods. She likes to gaze at the stars at night, and likes thunderstorms. Hates arrogant people and prefers to fight to the death, can get a little blood crazed in the heat of combat, but is a tactician at heart. Mostly kind and gentile until threatened she will call for blood at times and push Tenshi to fight in ways he wouldn’t normally. She tends to be more violent towards enemies, will berate him for not fighting at his full potential. Can get jealous of others that get close to him History Tenshi's life on earth was what could be called typical for your average student, he worked when to school, had a girlfriend. His family was less than ideal, a dead beat father and a mother that despised his father. He was killed randomly by a Hollow one day on his way back to his dorm room, his salvation that the Hollow prefered to sperate its victims from there bodies, severing the Chain of Fate. He was saved after a short game of cat and mouse with the sadistic hollow, by a passing shinigami, from that day onward Tenshi vowed to repay that shinigamis kindness by passing it on. After ariveing in the Rukongai he quickly discovered how he might do that. He would be come a shinigami and help people as he was helped. he set out for the Academy, failing his entrance exam the first time he was undeterred and passed the next time around. His time in the academy was fairly standard until his senior year, were he and another student Dru were attacked by the 6th Espada, Tenshi was bound to a bed for a short while, while Dru lost a leg. After he was assigned to the 5th Division under the Taicho Akito Zuta.During his time with the 5th Division he wrote the book Kidou and You, a book still used to this day in the class room. Soon after he was captured and killed by the Arrancar Serennity, an arrancar he had befriended and fallen in love with. he was revived by a stroke of luck or fate by the former fraccion of that same arrancar by this time an Espada, Akuma Itonami, who was in search for a cure to the very same person that killed Tenshi. Upon his return to the soul society he was welcomed back with some scrutiny, but kindness all the same. the search is now on for his lost memories and lost Zanpakuto. Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:5th Squad